Compound bows are provided with a riser, a pair of limbs extending from each end of the riser, and a pair of cams or a cam and a wheel are connected to the ends of the limbs. In a well known manner, as the cams or wheels are rotated by drawing the bowstring, cables connecting the cams to the opposing limbs force the limbs to bend to thus store potential energy. The amount of bending of the limb is determined in the well know manner by the shape or profile of the groove in the cam periphery upon which the cable is wound when a cam is rotated during draw. When the bowstring is released, the energy stored in the limbs is imparted to the arrow.
Bows that have a smooth discharge and deliver the potential energy that is stored in the flexed bow limbs to the arrow are very desirable. Such smooth discharge or delivery minimizes the effects of energy transfer from the bow to the arrow and also provides a significant advantage to the archer who can concentrate on his site picture and proper bowstring release. During the time that the energy is transmitted from the bow through the bowstring to the arrow, this smooth discharge imparts only little disturbance to the arrow as it initiates its flight to the target. Unfortunately, high performance bows that provide substantial potential energy and deliver such energy to an arrow do not permit such smooth discharge. The potential energy that is converted to the kinetic energy of the arrow frequently results in a “kick” or recoil sensation together with vibrations that are imparted to the shooter. These harsh sensations interfere with the archer's concentration and in some instance can make the discharge of the arrow an unpleasant moment in the shooting experience.
The energy transfer from the bow to the arrow occurs during the acceleration of the arrow as it is propelled by the bowstring. During this period of time, the effects of recoil or kick as well as other phenomena accompanying the travel of the bowstring are imparted to the arrow as it is discharged. The result of such events adversely affects the accuracy, speed, and efficiency with which the potential energy is converted to kinetic energy.